KisaIta Worst First Night
by LoverLove78
Summary: Itachi is around that age where things start to happened. Kisame notices. Itachi I think he's a little OC. This I think is more Smut than anything. KisaIta


_**Summary: Itachi is around that age where things start to happened. Kisame notices. Itachi I think he's a little OC. This I think is more Smut than anything. KisaIta **_

_**A/N: I was writing something else when this popped in my head. The other thing is T rated and this came out M. Don't ask.**_

_**FYI: This looked longer in my bed**_

Itachi is at that age where everything just feels weird well weirder. Itachi always felt strange after he started living with the Akatsuki maybe it was the fact that there was only one female in the group. But Itachi never really had a crush nor ever had lust for a girl. He mostly had some crush on guys here and there. But no one in the Akatsuki. Well that maybe was a lie well maybe not.

He always felt awkward around Kisame. Like when you have that warm gut feeling you did something wrong or when feel like someone is staring at you? Yeah that feeling always when he was around Kisame. Not Pein not Hidan not no one but Kisame.

Itachi did what he always did before bed. He took a shower scrubbed,rinsed,and lathered than played with himself (as he thought about Kisame). Normally five minutes after he started he was done but today it took longer than usual. Five minutes turn in to ten and to fifteen. "Why is this taking so long?" he moaned to himself as he pre-cummed. After twenty long minutes still unable to make himself cum Itachi decided to just go to bed. He clean and dried himself off.

Still as erect as ever he climbed into bed. Kisame was sleeping. Itachi was glad that he was because this was embarrassing for young Uchiha. He never been so hard that he couldn't take care of it. He put his hand in his boxer and pumped himself. Hard. He moaned quietly minutes later he than fell asleep.

Hours later Kisame was woken up be soft moans. "Itachi shut up."he said with his eyes close,in a groggy state,and think Itachi was awake. Itachi moans. Kisame opened his eyes than rolls over to see a sleep sixteen year old Itachi. Itachi's bedsheets were on the floor and he was squirming around his black hair loses and his pale skin drenched in sweat.

"Wow" Kisame thought to himself " Itachi's kinda cute, but what in the world is he dreaming about?"

"Kis-am"Itachi moan softly and quietly but loud enough for Kisame to hear.

Kisame blushes ever since three or so years ago when Itachi first joined he had a some crush on him. He's twice the age of Itachi. So it just wrong. Kisame didn't care if wrong. He loves Itachi. His heart burns for him but he never told anyone about his wanting for Itachi because one he was afraid Itachi would reject him and second of all he just didn't want to.

"Kis-ame" Itachi moan still sleeping.

"He feels the same" Kisame thought. He hoped this wasn't a weird dream.

Itachi was sweaty and irritable well more like horny, he just want Kisame touch but that was probably not going to happen. He moaned as he not noticing that he was starting to putting his hand in his boxers. Kisame saw his angel in almost agony and slowly climbed into his uke's bed. Well his wanna be uke anyway. Itachi was at the less than a centimeter away from rolling over and noticing Kisame was in the bed with him. Itachi almost put his hand down boxers but Kisame stopped him by putting his hand down Itachi's boxers. Itachi moan. Kisame kissed the brunet's cheek. He wanted to just explore every cell on Itachi's soft, smooth, silky body.

Itachi was slowly waking up and he was not happy about it. He dream was just to prefect. Kisame notice he was slowly waking up and removed himself away from Itachi and off Itachi's bed. He barely got on his own bed before the Uchiha opened his eyes. Kisame makes himself look like he was just woken up.

"What's wrong Angel?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing,but were in my bed just now?" Itachi asked sleepy-eyed.

"Why do you ask?" Kisame said trying not to sound guilt-ridden. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know I guess." Itachi said than got conformable on his bed.

"Than why you ask?" Kisame said wanting to climb into bed with Itachi and just hold him.

"I dunno." Itachi said "I'm cold" Kisame got up and picked up Itachi's bedsheets off from the floor and gave them to Itachi. "Thanks"

"Welcome" Kisame said going to his bed.

"Kisame"Itachi said tiredly yet sweeter than the sweetest sin.

"What Angel?" Kisame said.

"Would you mind...sleeping with me?" Itachi said wearily,nervously,and blushing. Kisame climbed into Itachi's bed and made sure he wasn't touching Itachi.

"Sure Itachi" Kisame said.

Later on that same night Kisame had unnoticeable to Itachi or himself he got closer to the black-haired boy. Itachi's small body in Kisame's big, strong arms. The Uchiha slowly moved closer to the blue man's warm body. Kisame's heartbeat slowly woke Itachi. Itachi stayed there and listened to older male's heart.

Bump...bump...bump...bump...bump. "Kisame pulse is so calming"Itachi thought.

Kisame started to wake up because he was starting to feel hot and sweaty. Itachi closed his eyes and pretend to be sleeping. Kisame saw the "sleeping" boy on his chest than took the sheet off himself. Itachi's face looked so innocent and sweet. Kisame just wanted to kiss him to death. But that would most likely get him stabbed if Itachi's dirty dream was all that Itachi wanted it to be. Behind Itachi's sweet face is a killer not to mention a testosterone filled teenaged boy. Itachi was starting to get irritated. He felt like the inside of a burrito felt. He was wrapped around in bed sheet and on Kisame's chest. He opened his eyes and pulled the sheets off himself but only up to his waist. Than stayed on Kisame's chest.

"You OK Angel?"Kisame said.

"Yeah" Itachi said "just hot."

"Want me to turn on the AC?" Kisame said knowing it broken.

" Didn't Tobi do something to it?" Itachi said.

"Oh I forgot."Kisame lied. Itachi moved hair from his face as sweat drip of his face as well. "You look cute drenched in sweat."

"Wha-"Itachi said think he somehow feel asleep when he was hearing Kisame's heart. Kisame tilted Itachi's head to face him.

"I said I think you're cute." Kisame said than kissed Itachi right on the lips. Kisame kissed Itachi hoping not to be rejected. Itachi's lip were soft, warm, and, sweet to him. He did want it to end but it did when Itachi slowly pulled away.

"Um" Itachi said blushing. Itachi didn't know what to say he just felt everything from love and shock. Itachi kissed Kisame because that the only thing that when through his head to do. Kisame sighed in his head in relief.

Kisame softly, gently, and, carefully bit Itachi's lower lip. He was granted entry. Kisame was exploring Itachi's mouth and was trying not to cut Itachi with his teeth because one that would kill the moment and two it would hurt. The sheet fell off the bed as the got more comfortable and closer together(if that even possible). They did that without ever breaking the lip-lock. Itachi move his leg a little and position it so the members rubbed against each other through their boxers. They both wanted friction.

Minutes later shirts and boxers were off and lost in the room somewhere. They two lover were roughly,passionately,and,heavily were make-out and desirable wander each others warm,hot,sweaty bodies. Itachi moaned as Kisame handled his manhood. "Kisame it hurts." he said. Kisame kissed Itachi.

"You think you're ready?" he asked. Itachi nodded yes. Kisame got up to get lubricant because he wasn't going to take the poor boy dry even if it was only stretching him. Kisame put some on his hand and got into it. As soon he put the first finger in Itachi flinched than clenched the sheet under him a little. "You OK?"Kisame asked. Itachi nodded as he glowed a little at the moon light that was starting to peek through the curtain. "It gets better." Kisame said than kissed the brunet. When Itachi got use to he put in the second than started scissoring. Itachi moan once or twice. When he got use to that it was time for the third finger.

"Owww"Itachi said yet almost moaned it when Kisame three finger were completely in.

"Want me to take them out?"Kisame said. He didn't want to hurt Itachi in whatever way,shape,or,form. He loves Itachi to much to even give him the same pain as a paper cut.

"No." Itachi stated in uke tone yet commanding it with his dark,black eyes. Kisame started scissoring. Itachi moan. Kisame planted a big, wet, sloppy kiss on on him making him moan even louder, which made the older male just want to take the younger brunet boy even more than be already wanted to. Kisame slowly departed from the kiss he started because he just just couldn't take it anymore. Itachi's heat, his moans, his touch, his taste, it was all driving him insane he just wanted to fuck his innocent, tight uke senseless.

He removed his fingers Itachi responded with a sad moan-whimper sound. He put on lubricant and kissed Itachi to detract him from the eight inch long and inch and a half wide member he was slowly and gently placing in the Uchiha's rear end.

When it was completely in a tear or to drip out of Itachi's eyes that reflected sunlight from the crack of dawn that was peeking through the curtain. "Kisame-" Itachi almost stuttered to say but was interrupted.

"I know shush now Angel."Kisame said. Itachi nodded. Kisame was mental being torn in half Itachi's tightness was just unbearable, intoxicating even. A moment when by when Kisame was already starting to get inpatient and irritated. This mere moment felt like an entity to the older male. "Still hurts?" Kisame said.

"No,not that bad." Itachi said. Kisame started put his member in and out slowly making Itachi starts to moan. As Kisame when faster and fast Itachi started to moan louder and louder. They didn't care if they got caught and its not like the were going to get caught. The Akatsuki were lazy on Saturdays and no one got up until at least 9 not even sometime not even till Sunday.

"Moan louder."Kisame moaned.

"Kkkkkkiiiisssss-aaaaaammmmm-eeee" Itachi moan so loud that they think it wakes someone up because they started to heard footsteps.

"Damn,that was loud" Kisame whispered. Itachi started blushing. Kisame kissed his blushing Angel. "Wanna finish this up quick?" Itachi nodded. They started again and tried to make sure their moan weren't that loud.

What the didn't know was that Hidan and Kakuza has been awake the inter night. Hidan pray or something of that nature and Kakuza was counting his money (again).

"I'm take a shower." Kakuza said as he got up from his bed.

"No you're fucken not." Hidan said. "It fucking Saturday which means I fucken shower first you fucking bastard."

"Too bad."Kakuza said. He locked up his money. "Don't touch my money." than when to the bathroom. Hidan was to tired to fight so he left it at that.

"Like fucking whatever"Hidan said. He started walking around to see if anyone was awake to see it they let him use their shower. He walked around hearing sounds of the hideout. He heard talking coming from Kisame's and Itachi's room. He opened their door without knocking. "!**OH MY FUCKING GOD!**"

Kisame and Itachi were right about to reach their peaks when Hidan pops up. Hidan of all people.

"!?**WHAT THE FUCKING GOD ARE YOU FUCKING DOING TO FUCKING ITACHI SHARKBOY? !?**" Hidan yelled. Itachi was there feel dirty, ashamed, and, embarrassed the poor boy was blush his head off and it didn't help that he still had Kisame's dick up his ass. Kisame was blushing but didn't really care he just honesty wanted to finish lovingly handing his Angel. Hidan yelling out curses loudly as them two stayed in the same which position which Hidan had a big problem with it but would not shut up about or maybe it was the fact they were still in that they were still in that position away still Hidan didn't stop yelling.

Tobi wakes up and hears yelling and skips to where the yelling is coming from. He skips over to a Hidan. "Tobi good boy"Tobi said to Hidan.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP TOBI**!"Hidan yelled. Tobi started to cry than got a glimpses of KisaIta.

"Um Hidan what are Itachi-san and Kisame-san doing?"Tobi said. Hidan was to busy yelling to even notice Tobi was still even there. Deidara stumbled in the room half awake.

"What is going on here?"Deidara said rubbing his 16 year old blue eyes. He looks around and finally notices the "problem".

"what are Itachi-san and Kisame-san doing?"Tobi said. Deidara looks over at Tobi.

"Itachi was a very bad boy."Deidara said. Itachi wanted to die he was embarrassed and redder than a tomato.

"Tobi is a very good boy."Tobi said to Deidara. He walk over to Tobi.

" yeah sure Tobi is a very good boy."Deidara said than they left the room.

Out of nowhere one of Kakuza's tentacles stitches thing came out of now where and wrapped itself around Hidan's mouth. "Shut up Hidan." they heard Kakuza yell. Than Hidan was violently pulled back chocking Hidan in the process and closing the door.

KisaIta stayed there in the same position awkwardly. They really wanted to finish, to cuddled, to feel each others heat, but, it was just to awkward. They just stayed in that position for awhile just enjoying each other company. Suddenly they hear Koran laughing. This was going to be a long, long, weekend for them two.

_**A/N:So you don't ask this would have been up sooner but I was editing it over and over and over etc. So R&R and go R&R my other stories. Thank you this is a one shot so no chapter 2 no sequel (will maybe sequel it I get bored). **_

_**If you are waiting for chapter 15 of **__**Sasuke Kills himself(almost)**__**it coming I promise I just need to edit it so it makes sense.**_


End file.
